The Devils
by Alexi Smith
Summary: Buffy run a school for slayers but when a mysterious woman dies it sets off a chain of events.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS and Harry Potter.  
  
/////////////  
  
The night was suffocating and the air seemed like poison. Emma hated the fact that she was alone with tears streaming on her cheeks, but it wasn't her fault. It was her boyfriends. He was the one who betrayed her and slept with someone else.  
  
Again, she could feel the anger rising in her throat, mingled with the cold air. The Pain was returning. It was something she felt in her whole life but this one was intense and for a brief moment she thought she would pass out.  
  
Emma looked around. Did she see something or was it an illusion? She didn't have the answer but now she walked more briskly and with more speed as the fear took over her. Emma knew she was a capable woman, since the age of eleven she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she always had her wand with her.  
  
'Relax, no one can hurt you.' She said, for comfort and reassurance.  
  
But that didn't stop the feeling that someone was following her. In her mind she could hear the slow footsteps and the atmosphere of increasing danger. Emma turned around again, no one was there, but this time she saw a shadow that disappeared the next second.  
  
Emma took out her wand that was in her bag. She was ready to take out anything that was about to attack her.  
  
'Who are you?' Emma shouted.  
  
There was no reply, and she was getting impatient. She was sure that this danger was real and was not just a fragment of her imagination.  
  
'Why on earth won't you come out?' said Emma, in a last attempt to lure out whatever was following her. Emma was about to take a sigh of relief when out of the shadow a figure slowly began to slither into view.  
  
The skin was almost completely white and the eyes were yellow with no pupils. It opened its mouth, and Emma could see the teeth which was sharp and completely black. All her years in the Wizarding School she had never seen something like this. She quickly cast the first charm that came to her mind.  
  
'Confundo!'  
  
When Emma saw the first sign that the monster was weakening, she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She saw the first sign of her home in the distance and sincerely hoped she would make it but the monster was getting closer and her spell didn't seem to be working.  
  
Emma felt a terrible pain in her back. She turned her head and saw the monster with its claw in her back. It had completely ripped some of her skin and the pain was unbearable. But she still held on to her wand tightly. With heavy breath she said one last spell that she could manage 'Crucio'  
  
She wanted to hurt the thing no matter what even if it took her strength. It was illegal but it was self-defence. A necessity. For a moment Emma saw the hope and it seemed that the spell was finally working, with the beast weakening its hold. It was only for a second and it regained its strength. Emma took one last breath and awaited her fate.  
  
The next morning a jogger found the body of a woman on the park. The body was mutilated beyond recognition with skins ripped off but the face was perfectly untouched and it had a terrified expression. The police was ,however, able to identify the victim and found out she was just metres from her home.  
  
///// So how does this murder have anything to do with Buffy and trio at Hogwarts?  
  
Find out at the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Buffy. If I did own them I wouldn't have posted it on ff.net. //////////////////  
  
Buffy woke up with a start. She was sweating after having a particular bad nightmare but in a way it wasn't unusual. But this dream was special, it seemed so real. Nothing to worry about, she thought.  
  
Quickly, she put on her clothes, brushed her teeth and went downstairs. After being in England for months she still couldn't believe what had happened on these past few months. No more Sunnydale, Welcome England.  
  
'Duck!'  
  
Buffy did just that. Less than a nanosecond later a steel disk flew through the air.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you not to train in the living room?' said Buffy.  
  
The girl, Kay, was covered with freckles and was laughing nervously.  
  
'This place is kind of...big... so I thought you won't... mind'  
  
'I do mind.' Buffy replied.  
  
In a way she was used to pupils being nervous around her since Willow had once told everyone what Buffy and the Scobby Gang had achieved. The story had spread around like wild fire and soon everyone knew. Even the new students. Buffy didn't mind all the attention but it would be nice if someone outside talked to her like any ordinary person rather than gaping in awe or laughed nervously.  
  
'Dawnie, how is it going?'  
  
Dawn was sitting by the fireplace with a big smile plastered across her face, 'I'm fine.'  
  
'Then why are you so suddenly happy?' asked Buffy.  
  
'Not going to tell.' Replied Dawn.  
  
'Let me guess; good grades in school?  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Or it about a guy?'  
  
Dawn finally gave in defeat. So it was true that her sister was dating someone. Buffy had heard some whispers among a few of the girls talking about a guy that's stuck to Dawn. Or something.  
  
'Just remember your last boyfriend, who was a vampire and tried to suck all your blood off.' Said Buffy. 'Yes, Buffy.' Replied Dawn.  
  
At that precise moment a the doorbell was heard, and a girl went and opened the door.  
  
'Giles.' Said Buffy with joy.  
  
It had been a long time she heard from him, and the only information she had about his location is that he lived somewhere in London. To be truthful, London was a BIG city.  
  
'No time to talk.' Replied Giles.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, 'No need to be moody.'  
  
As always Giles brought his usual supplies of occult books. He quickly lay it on the table.  
  
'There have been strange killings of young women. Five had already happened and today a new woman was found dead with a very mutilated body-'  
  
'How mutilated?' asked Buffy  
  
'Her skin was ripped off and her org-'  
  
'Please, don't go into the details.'  
  
Giles continued his talk. 'Those six women were witches.'  
  
'Willow has to know about this,' said Buffy who was on her way to the phone.  
  
'Those witches do not practise Wicca magic. They have wand and is educated in a magical school named Hogwarts. So, in theory Willow is safe.' Said Giles  
  
Buffy quickly went to take her coat and her weapons, ready to fight the demon, but Giles hindered her on her way.  
  
'This is suicide. Those witches are very strong and had been trained since they were only eleven year old. There was some evidence they used magic and I suspect it didn't work on the demon or whatever it is.'  
  
'Is there no way to kill this thing?' asked Buffy.  
  
'We could use the help of an old man I know. A very powerful man - Albus Dumbledore.' Said Giles.  
  
'What are we waiting for? Let's go.' Said Buffy.  
  
'There's one problem. Albus resides in the Wizarding World and to fight this thing we may need the help of Aurors.'  
  
Buffy looked stupefied. 'I don't really understand the half of the things you are saying. Can you please speak in proper English?'  
  
'You are going to the Wizarding World.' Said Giles, impatiently.  
  
'Who's going to teach the girls while I'm away?'  
  
'Someone from the Ministry of Magic.' Replied Giles.  
  
'If it's all worked out then I'll go and kill this-'  
  
'Can I go too?'  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Dawn by the door, looking eager and excited.  
  
'We're talking about fighting a demon. It's too dangerous.' Said Buffy.  
  
'Buffy, I'm eighteen, not a five year old.'  
  
'But- Ok.'  
  
'Giles can I bring Dawn with me?' asked Buffy.  
  
'If you... wish.' Answered Giles.  
  
'Dawn, you and I will go to the Wizarding World. By the way when should we begin to pack?' 


End file.
